leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW025
| ja_op= | ja_ed=心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=徳本善信 | artn=1 | art=北崎正浩 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW021-BW030| footnotes=* }} Emolga and the New Volt Switch! (Japanese: エモンガＶＳツタージャ！ボルトチェンジで大混乱！！ VS ! The Chaos!!) is the 25th episode of the , and the 682nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 31, 2011 and first aired in the United States on July 23, 2011. Blurb As Ash and his friends continue toward Nimbasa City for Ash’s next Unova Gym Badge, Bianca challenges Iris to a battle! Iris’s new companion Emolga quickly neutralizes Bianca’s Pignite with its powerful Attract, forcing Bianca to send out Minccino. But Emolga quickly grows tired of the battle and uses Volt Switch to escape, then bursts into tears when Iris protests. Iris and Bianca try to restart their battle, but Emolga isn’t interested, and keeps using Volt Switch to get away. Cilan calls a halt to the battling for lunchtime, and while everyone is eating, Emolga sneakily uses Attract on several of the male Pokémon in order to steal their food! But once again, the cute Pokémon turns on the charm to defuse the situation, and then wanders off while the others are grabbing a post-lunch nap. The still-smitten Axew and Oshawott follow, and it looks like Emolga is just trying to get everyone in trouble again…but Emolga’s true concern for its new friends reveals itself when an encounter with a menacing group of Watchog and an angry Simisear puts several of our heroes’ Pokémon in danger. Emolga finally springs into action and battles magnificently, saving the day! In the aftermath, Bianca learns that Ash recently won his third Gym Badge, so she says goodbye to our heroes and heads back to the Castelia Gym to earn the Badge for herself. Ash, Cilan, and Iris once again set their sights on Nimbasa City! Plot walks ahead of everyone, humming happily to herself, which remarks is because of her newly caught . asks if she could battle Emolga against her , and Ash offers to battle with , which says would be a shocking battle, as they both would be using type. However, Iris accepts Bianca's offer and the group stops in the middle of a clearing to have their battle. Iris calls out Emolga who poses cutely causing Bianca to let out a squeal before calling out her Pignite. Emolga lands a few hits with and Pignite retaliates with . Though before it could make contact, Emolga uses to stop Pignite in his tracks. Bianca returns Pignite to his Poké Ball and calls out and has him use Attract. Emolga also uses Attract which cancels out Minccino's. Minccino then charges in and begins Emolga who in desperation uses and forces to come out of his Poké Ball. explains that Volt Switch forces the Trainer to swap the active Pokémon with another on in their party. Iris returns Excadrill to his Poké Ball and asks that Emolga must not use Volt Switch against her command. Emolga flashes a cute face at Iris who forgives Emolga and places her back into the battle, much to Emolga's disappointment. Bianca then orders Minccino to use . As he inhales to launch the attack, Emolga uses Volt Switch and causes , who had been taking a nap inside his Poké Ball, to come out. Pansage is then hit by the Hyper Voice, causing him to become furious and launch a at Minccino. Minccino is knocked out and Cilan claims Pansage as the victor. Iris scolds Emolga for using Volt Switch without her command, which causes Emolga to pout cutely to Iris. Forgiving her once again, Iris and Bianca continue their battle by sending out Pignite. Emolga however isn't interested in battling and uses Volt Switch to send out then runs off. Ash then battles Pignite with his Snivy while Iris searches for Emolga. She finds her sleeping in a nearby tree and, while everyone is watching, Snivy uses to get her down. Iris scolds Emolga who attempts to charm her Trainer. Iris doesn't fall for it this time, so Emolga instead. As they sit up Bianca comments about her hair after being electrocuted, causing Cilan to comment about her optimism. Ash's stomach growls so Cilan then offers to make lunch. Ash calls out all his Pokémon and Cilan gives them all apples to eat. Emolga downs her apple quickly then uses Attract on , , and , causing them to give her all their apples. After lunch the Attract wears off and the Pokémon, realizing their lunch had suddenly disappeared, began fighting. Pikachu attempted to break up the fight, but only got hit by everyone's attacks. As the Trainers come over to break up the fighting, Pikachu electrocutes everyone causing them all to fall over. After getting back up, they try to figure out what exactly happened to the Pokémon's food and Cilan exclaims, "It's thinking time!" As they examine the Pokémon, Snivy lifts Emolga up and they notice Emolga seems much chubbier than the other Pokémon. Cilan then explains that Emolga used Attract to get food from the other Pokémon. Iris gets angry at everyone ganging up on Emolga, and hugs her. Everyone then apologizes for being too hard on Emolga. Emolga notices that Snivy sees right through its innocent act and the two exchange glares. After putting everything away, Ash yawns loudly and claims he's tired. Iris also yawns and Bianca suggests they all take a nap under the tree. As they're all resting in the shade, Emolga gets up and runs off into the forest. , and witness this and go after her as Snivy watches. Inside the forest, Emolga finds a tree full of apples as well as a trio of sitting in it. She's intimidated by the Watchog as Oshawott and Axew catch up to her. She then puts on an act that the Watchog attacked her and prevented her from getting the apples. Oshawott then goes over and cuts down some apples using its scalchop and brings them over to Emolga and Axew. Furious, the Watchog attack the trio who dodge the attack, causing the Watchog to crash into a tree. As they get up from the crash, an enraged falls out of the tree. The Watchog apologize for disturbing it, and the Simisear scares them off with . It then stomps towards Emolga, Oshawott, and Axew who are too intimidated to move. Back at the tree, Pikachu tries waking Ash who notices Oshawott is gone. Iris wakes up and finds Axew and Emolga gone as well. She climbs up the tree and sees where they're at in the forest and the four of them go in to retrieve their Pokémon. Oshawott attempts to defend Emolga, who has departed to a nearby bush, and uses on the Simisear. It was futile however as Oshawott is easily sent flying into a tree and knocked out. Axew rushes over to Oshawott's side as the Simisear approaches Emolga. Emolga throws an apple core at the Simisear causing it to rampage and tear apart nearby foliage. As Emolga runs by Axew stops her, not wanting to leave Oshawott alone with the rampaging Pokémon. Simisear gets ready to punch the two when a vine wraps around its arm, holding back its fist. Snivy, who had been watching from a tree, saved Emolga and Axew. Simisear then fires a Flamethrower at Snivy who gracefully dodges and lands beside Emolga and Axew. Emolga begins backing away but is brought back by Vine Whip. Ash and co. arrive and Ash scans the Simisear into his Pokédex. Simisear fires a Flamethrower at Axew and Oshawott, but it is countered by Snivy's . Before she could counterattack, the Simisear punches Snivy. Emolga decides to help and begins flying around and taunting the Simisear firing off sporadic Hidden Powers. The Simisear snaps and launches a heated Flamethrower at Emolga that just barely misses. Snivy then pulls it off its feet with Vine Whip, sending its Flamethrower up into the air which hits a nearby cliff. This causes part of the cliff to break off and come plummeting towards the Simisear. As the Simisear is paralyzed in fear of being crushed, Emolga and Snivy reduce the boulder to pebbles using the combined power of Hidden Power and . The Simisear gets up and sneers at the two before walking off into the forest. Emolga goes over and presents an apple to Snivy who then splits it into three pieces for Axew and Emolga. Returning to the clearing, Bianca comments on all the Pokémon Iris has managed to obtain thus far and Ash shows her the three Badges he's obtained. Astonished, Bianca realizes she needs to get her third Badge as well, and departs from the group. Major events * battles both and with no official winner. * Iris's Emolga begins to disobey her. * Iris's Emolga develops a rivalry with Ash's Snivy. * Bianca leaves . Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (debut) * (×3) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Ash's Swadloon and Bianca's Pignite are confirmed to be male in this episode. * It is revealed that can bring out that do not belong to the user's . In this case, Iris's Emolga was able to call Cilan's Pansage and Ash's Snivy out to battle in her place after using Volt Switch. * This episode is the basis for the book "Emolga Makes Mischief". * An instrumental version of is used as background music in this episode. * This episode features only four human characters, matching the record previously set by Ash Catches a Pokémon, Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!, and Emolga the Irresistible!. Four more episodes, Oshawott's Lost Scalchop!, Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, and Battling the Leaf Thieves!, would also later come to share this record. ** This record would be broken 334 episodes after this episode by Guiding an Awakening!, which features only three human characters. Errors * When is knocked out by 's , the pad on his paw is the same color as his fur. * When is using , it looks like he is using instead. * When Pignite is using , it comes out of his mouth and not his nose. BW025 Error.png|Minccino's paw Dub edits In other languages |hi=Emolga और न्यू Volt Switch! |fi= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |sr= }} 025 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshinobu Norimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masahiro Kitasaki de:Emolgas neuer Voltwechsel! es:EP688 fr:BW025 ja:BW編第25話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第25集